


All Time Low songs and fancy dinner

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [6]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Time Low songs and fancy dinner

Excited I bounce up and down on the couch. With a smile, Tony, my boyfriend, walks into the room. “What’s up?” He asks and I can’t hide a grin. “All Time Low got a new song, A Love Like War, with Vic and I’m so excited about it and the new album!” I say happily and Tony grins. “Shall I get you a copy of it then?” I shake my head. “No, I already pre-ordered it, because I like buying albums,” I say with a smile and Tony sighs. “What do I have to do with you. Which bundle did you order then?” “The one with the white shirt. I’m so excited for it to come in! I can’t wait!” I’m still smiling widely. Tony laughs again. “I can make sure you can listen to it before it comes in?” He says and I shake my head. ‘No, I don’t want that. I want to put it into the radio, turn up the volume, and go totally crazy about it!”   
That evening, there’s a knock on the door. “Tony? Did you expect someone?” I ask him and he shakes his head. “No?” I open the door, to find Alex standing in front of me. “Good evening, beautiful!” He greets me and I get a big hug. “Don’t steal my girl, will you?” Tony also enters the hallway to find me and Alex hugging. “Of course I won’t, I’m just lending her for a bit,” he laughs and I grin. “I’m so excited about the re-issue of Don’t Panic! I listened to A Love Like War and it couldn’t be better!” I start bouncing around again. Tony wraps his arms around me. “You’re so silly. She’s like this since she pre-ordered the re-issue,” he laughs at Alex who also shows a big grin. “That’s cute. Did you really pre-order it?” I nod happily. “Yes! And I’m so excited for it to come in!”   
A few weeks later, there’s another knock on the door. I fly off the couch towards the door and yes, there’s the mailman with my package. “Thank you so much!” I cheer happily and run towards the radio, to put the cd in it. I put on the t-shirt and press play, to start dancing to All Time Low’s new album. With a huge grin, Tony walks in. “I see your order came in?” I nod happily and take Tony’s hands, to get him to dance with me. Laughing, he goes along with me. “I really like it when you’re happy like this!” Tony laughs at me and I smile back.   
After dancing along for a while, we both fall down on the couch, totally exhausted. I crawl into Tony’s arms and he sighs deeply. “I love you so much, you can’t even imagine,” he whispers in my ear and I smile at him. “I actually can imagine because I love you more.” He leans down to kiss me and he smiles at me. “I feel like taking you out tonight,” he says out of nowhere and I smile. “I’d like that!” “Dress up nicely, were’re going out for dinner,” he says with a big smile and I nod. “Sure! I’ll go take a shower already.” I walk up the stairs towards the bathroom, wondering where Tony will take me…  
Later that night, we head off to the restaurant. Tony and I are both dressed up nicely but he still doesn’t want to tell me where we’re going… “Tony, please!” I beg him to tell me. “No!” He replies with a big smile and I look out of the window, mocking. “Oh, please, you’ll love it when we get there and I don’t want to spoil it,” he sighs as he looks at me. I keep staring out of the window. When we get there, he quickly runs around the car to open my door. “You’re such a gentleman!” I giggle and he smiles at me. “Everything for my beautiful lady,” he whispers in my ear and I smile at him.   
The restaurant Tony took me to, is really fancy. It isn’t a big restaurant, nor a small one. It’s just perfect. “It’s lovely!” I tell Tony, who smiles at me, bending down to kiss me again. We sit down at the table the waiter gestures us to and Tony orders a bottle of red wine. “Do we have to celebrate something?” I ask him surprised. “Yes. We have to celebrate the fact that the most beautiful girl in the world is my girlfriend.” He sends me a blinding smile and I blush. “I’m not the most beautiful person in the world,” I mutter and Tony gently takes my face. “You are. Well, in my eyes you are. You might not see it, but believe me, I really think you are,” he tells me, looking at me and I feel my face getting even more red.   
After dinner, Tony gets up and walks towards my side of the table. “Melody, can you get up please?” He asks and curious I do what he says. Then he does something I didn’t expect him to do: he goes down on his knees. “Tony… what…” I start but when he looks at me I shut my mouth. “Melody, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life, inside and outside. We got each other through bad periods and I don’t know what I’d do without you. So, Melody, will you do me an honour of marrying me and be my wife?” He asks me and I feel how tears are falling. “Oh my god, Tony! Yes! Of course I will!” Everyone in the restaurant starts to clap as Tony picks me up off the floor to spin me around and kisses me passionately. Then he grabs a box out of his pocket and puts a beautiful ring around my finger. I start crying even harder. “It’s so perfect! I love you so much!” I tell him and I kiss him again.   
"I’m the happiest man alive, I swear." Tony whispers to my lips as he kisses me another time.


End file.
